(a) Technical Field
The present device relates to a fixing clip for a pipe, and in particular, it relates to a fixing clip for a pipe which can move and fix the position of a shelf by fixing the clip to the pipe.
(b) Background Art
In general, a shelf is used to place, deposit or display articles on it. The structure of the shelf becomes simplified to achieve an effect of indoor or outdoor interior, and the shelf of high safety is preferred according to the simplification.
A lot of technologies are being developed for simplification and raising the safety of the combination structure to construct the shelf.
As an example of the conventional technology, there is disclosed a multiple step shelf which comprises a support pipe on which plural locking holes are formed at the outer circumference side along the entire length in the up and down direction and which is constructed is multiple steps so as to be able to be expanded or contracted; a shelf fixing tool including a fixing body of which both ends wraps a part of circumference of the support pipe, which is mounted to and removed from a locking hole of the support pipe, and which supports a lower part of a shelf connection tie, and a combination body which wraps the remaining part of circumference of the support pipe and is mounted to and removed from the fixing body; and a shelf connection tie which is supported to the shelf fixing tool, to which the article can be placed, or deposited displayed or on which a coat hanger can be hung, wherein the fixing body comprises a first housing section which wraps a part of the outer circumference of the support pipe, a fixing protrusion which is protruded to the outside at the inner circumference of the first housing section so as to be mounted at and removed from the locking hole of the support pipe, a combination protrusion formed at both sides of the first housing section so that the combination body is inserted, and a shelf support section of which the lower part of the shelf connection tie is inserted at the opposite side of the first housing section, the combination body comprises a second housing section which wraps the outer circumference of the support pipe, and a combination groove formed at both sides of the second housing section so as to be inserted into the combination protrusion, the shelf support section comprises a connection tie insertion groove formed to correspond to a section shape of the shelf connection tie so that a lower part of the shelf connection tie is inserted into the connection tie insertion groove, and a connection tie insertion protrusion protruding from the connection tie insertion groove so that a part of the lower part of the shelf connection tie is insertion combined to the connection tie insertion protrusion, and the shelf connection tie has the shelf fixing tool which further comprises a first shelf connection tie on the inner circumference lower part of which is formed a stop protrusion and a second shelf connection tie which is connected to the first shelf connection tie in the multiple step so as to be able to be expanded and contracted, on the outer circumference lower part of which is formed a guide groove guided by the stop protrusion, and which is formed with an interrupting cap which blocks the guide groove and stops the movement of the first shelf connection tie by being latched by the stop protrusion.
However, the conventional technology has problems that it is of complicated structure and uses excessively many parts so that there is a worry of losing the parts in the assembly process.